The Greatest Christmas Gift Ever!
by CSIaddict
Summary: N/OC It's Sara's first Christmas at the lab and the gang chooses Nick to get her a gift from all of them, but does he end up in love with her gift instead?


I would like to thank everyone who read my first fanfic and reviewed. I got 50+ reviews and most of them were good.  
  
I especially would like to thank Jane Doe and fawkes21 for reviewing on every chapter and being such dedicated readers! (You should go read their stuff!)  
  
Thanks for making Surviving a huge success!!!!  
  
Although I am a N/S shipper, I promised this to friend and I hope you won't be too disappointed. So here is a Nick/OC and a N/S friendship. This is a Nick based story so don't get thrown off by the Chapter title.  
  
Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the CSI's ain't mine. They belong to CBS, and I make no profit off the story, but Amy Stohmyer is all mine, well mostly....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: Sara's First Christmas  
  
'Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow'  
  
Nick walked into the DNA lab. He was surprised to hear the Christmas music floating out of Greg's boom box.  
  
"Getting into the Holiday spirit Greg?"  
  
"Yea," replied the lab techie. "Tonight's my last night, then I'm outta here for three weeks! I can't wait to hit the beach with my friends."  
  
"Three weeks? Grissom's letting you go for that long?"  
  
"Well I have been saving up all of my vacation and personal time for this trip."  
  
"Well I hope you have fun."  
  
"Thanks! Oh I wanted to ask you what you're going to get for Sara?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure what she would like. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Nick, you forget who you are asking. Sara won't even let me know the time, let alone what she wants for Christmas."  
  
"Yea, nobody else I asked has an idea. I wish Gris, Cath, and Warrick didn't choose me to get her a gift. She is so difficult to buy for."  
  
"Who's hard to buy for?" Sara walked into the lab with her nose in a file.  
  
"Uh....well..you see...." Nick was trying to come up with a good lie.  
  
"Nick's trying to say his mom is hard to buy for." Greg quickly cut in.  
  
Sara eyed the two's suspicious behavior.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Greg, do you have those results for me?"  
  
"Yup, you my last customer of the night." He handed over a sheet of paper.  
  
"Thanks Greg. Hope you have fun on your trip." She said as she walked out of the lab.  
  
"Thanks! Hope you have a great holiday too!" he shouted after her.  
  
He turned back to Nick. "Well do you need anything before I go?"  
  
"Nope, I just stopped in."  
  
"All right then," Greg went over and turned off his boom bow. Then he collected his stuff.  
  
"I'll see you in three weeks, but I'll send you a postcard for Christmas!" He walked into the hall.  
  
"Ok! Don't forget! You have a full 12 days to remember!" Nick called after him.  
  
"I won't!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Nick watched his friend walk down the hall to the locker rooms. He was left in the lab alone. It was going to be an incredibly boring three weeks without Greg.  
  
He didn't have anything to do. Only one case had come in and he wasn't assigned to it. He had a half hour left. Everyone was finishing up a case or doing paperwork. He finished his work.  
  
Nick finally left the lab in search of something to do. He ended up in front of the break room door. He went in and found Warrick sitting at the table looking over some case files.  
  
"Hey," said Nick as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm really bored."  
  
"Oh, ok," said Warrick not looking up from his work.  
  
A few minutes passed, Nick had slowly fallen asleep.  
  
15 minutes later he was awaken by a large bang.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Nick jumped awake and saw his friend pulling on his hair.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I have had enough paperwork to last me a lifetime." He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. The he sat down on the chair across from the couch Nick was sitting on.  
  
"You look like hell man,"  
  
"Yea well, I have been stressing over what to get Sara. I can't believe you guys are making me do this!"  
  
"Well the job had to go to someone." Warrick smirked.  
  
"Why did you have to give me the unfortunate task?"  
  
"Better you then me, I would have no time. I swear that I get high everyday using all of those cleaning products."  
  
"Oh, right. Your friends from college are coming."  
  
"They are flying in this afternoon, before the shift, then staying at my place, for two weeks. They didn't feel like spending the money on a hotel. Especially around this season."  
  
"Oh, well I-" Nick was cut off by the alarm that had gone off on his watch.  
  
"Finally! The shift is over! I am so outta here!"  
  
Nick left the room in search of Grissom so he could leave. He walked down the hall and entered his boss's office. Grissom and Catherine were having such a heated conversation that they didn't notice the younger man step into their presence.  
  
"But the evidence supports it!"  
  
"Only because you're making it! You can't force the evidence to say what you want!"  
  
Nick realized that this wasn't the best conversation to interrupt. He tried to slip, but unnoticed, but Grissom saw him.  
  
"What do you want Nick?"  
  
"Oh well, I, uh was just coming to say the shift is over and I was going to leave if you didn't need me."  
  
"No, you can go. See you tonight."  
  
"Ok, bye Gris, bye Cath."  
  
"Bye Nick," said Catherine softly. She had a reddish tinge to her cheeks with embarrassment.  
  
Nick walked down the hall to the locker room. He was wondered what had been going on with Catherine and Grissom. He looked really mad at her.  
  
Nick shook it off as he walked into the locker room and found Sara angrily putting her stuff away.  
  
Wait.  
  
Sara leaving on time????  
  
"Hey Sara, why are you leaving early?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She slammed something in her locker. "The shift is over."  
  
Nick noticed the hint of annoyance in Sara's voice.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you usually stay later."  
  
"Grissom's sending me home because according to him. I shouldn't work as much around the holidays."  
  
Sara slammed her locker shut and the noise echoed through the room.  
  
Nick winced.  
  
"Ok well, have a good day!"  
  
"Oh I'm sure I will." Sara replied sarcastically as she exited the room.  
  
Nick watched her leave. There was no understanding that girl. He didn't know how she did it day after day. She maxes out on overtime every week.  
  
'Grissom's right' Nick thought to himself. 'She is going to burn out one day.'  
  
Nick got ready to leave. He was still going through his mind the possible gifts for Sara. The team had all given him the money they had chipped in to get her something special for her first Christmas at the lab and it was his job to buy it.  
  
He looked had looked through the countless ads, but nothing seem, well, "Sara enough."  
  
Nick sighed as he closed his locker door and walked into the parking lot. He unlocked his Jeep, opened the door, and got in.  
  
He started the car. His favorite song blasted out of the stereo. Nick drummed to the beat of the song as he drove.  
  
Nick still had no idea what to get Sara, but didn't worry about that at the moment.  
  
He turned down his street, looking forward to the Southwestern Omelet he would make himself for breakfast.  
  
Nick parked next to the curb in front of the house. He grabbed his stuff and got out. As he walked to the door, nick fumbled with his keys searching for the right one.  
  
When he reached the door, found a note taped to it.  
  
"Dear Resident,  
  
This is to inform you that the septic system in your complex has burst and a maintenance crew will need a few days to repair it. We suggest you find temporary residence until that time. We appreciate your understanding.  
  
The Commons Complex Committee"  
  
"Damn!" Nick crumbled the paper. Then he unlocked the door and went inside. He took in a whiff of his townhouse and his eyes started to tear.  
  
He ran around opening all of the windows in his house. Sure it was cold, but he couldn't take the smell. Nick started grabbing all the stuff he needed trying not to breath.  
  
To say the very least, running and not breathing don't mix very well, and he started getting dizzy.  
  
He tumbled down the hallway with all of his stuff. Trying to get out of the door. He could barely stand up when he reached the door.  
  
He finally managed to get outside w/out collapsing.  
  
Where was he going to go now?  
  
Greg?  
  
Gone.  
  
Warrick?  
  
No room.  
  
Catherine or Grissom?  
  
Not after what happened this morning.  
  
Hotel?  
  
It's Christmas!  
  
"Oh, No"  
  
Nick groaned at the thought.  
  
Sara's?  
  
Maybe he would chance the hotel.  
  
No it was way too crowded and he didn't have that much money to spend on one of those suites for a few days.  
  
I had to be Sara.  
  
On the other hand this might be a good time to figure out what she wants.  
  
That is if she lets him stay with her.  
  
He let out a sigh. Nick put his things in the back of his truck and closed the trunk.  
  
Should he go over now or later?  
  
He decided now. He opened his cell phone and dialed that familiar number.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sara, it's Nick."  
  
"Oh, hey,"  
  
Nick could spot the unenthusiastic tone in her voice.  
  
"Can I ask a really huge favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The septic tank at my house busted, and I need somewhere to stay. So I was hoping..."  
  
He knew that he was going out on a limb here.  
  
On the other line he could hear her start to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
It took her a second to calm down.  
  
"Y-y-you!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"The septic tank? What have you been doing?"  
  
"It didn't happen at my house! It just happened in my complex."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh please Sara! It's just for a night or two."  
  
"Fine! But I'm warning you, we do things my way and you're sleeping on the couch!"  
  
"Thank you so much Sara! When can I drop off my stuff?"  
  
"Uh, anytime today just call before you do."  
  
"What do you think this call was about?"  
  
"When will you be here?" Sara's voice sounded exasperated.  
  
"Say ten minutes?"  
  
"Ok. See you then."  
  
"Thanks again Sara!"  
  
"Yea, yea bye."  
  
Nick hung up his phone and started making his way over to Sara's house. He really hoped that he could find something for her.  
  
It took him about 15 minutes to get to her townhouse. It wasn't the first time he had been there. She lived in a home similar to his. She lived on the end of her complex. He pulled into her driveway and got out of his car.  
  
He took out his stuff and placed it under his arm. Nick walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately he received an answer.  
  
"Hey Nick."  
  
"Hey Sara, I just want to say thanks for letting me stay with you. Greg's gone and Warrick's got company and hotels are packed."  
  
"Sure it's no problem. Just stay in the living room."  
  
She turned and walked back into the house.  
  
Nick was a little annoyed at Sara's welcome, but he didn't complain in fear that he might get kicked out. He walked in, shut the door and placed his stuff down. Then he followed her into the kitchen. She poured him a mug of coffee and slid it over to him.  
  
"Black, just the way I like it." Nick said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
She glared at him. The gaze made Nick feel two inches tall. He knew that he had said something stupid.  
  
"Uh, yea know what? I'm going to take a rain check on this coffee and just go right to sleep. Ok?"  
  
Sara didn't answer. She just took back his cup and poured it back into the pot. Then she went upstairs leaving Nick alone in the kitchen.  
  
'Oh-kay' he thought as he walked back towards the front door. Nick picked up his stuff and headed for the living room. He took out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt and headed for the bathroom.  
  
When he came out he found that the couch had been pulled out into a bed and a down comforter was on top. He put the clothes that he had just taken off, on the bed. Nick smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen.  
  
He walked in to find Sara cooking on the stove.  
  
"You cook?"  
  
"I see that you don't know much about me."  
  
She handed him a plate. It was filled with an omelet.  
  
"But I see you know a lot about me." Nick took a mouthful. It was Southwestern, and it was amazing.  
  
"Mmmm, thith ith delithiouth."  
  
"Thank you." She wiped her hands on a dishcloth. "I have to go out for a little while. Will you be ok here?"  
  
"Uh, thure." He swallowed.  
  
"Please don't wander around the house and clean up when you're done."  
  
He stared after her as she walked out of the kitchen. Nick heard her keys rattle and the door open and close.  
  
He shrugged and continued with his meal. After Nick finished, he took his plate and washed it in the sink. Then he placed it in the dishwasher.  
  
The obvious thing to do next was to go back in the living room and sleep, but Nick felt that this was his opportunity to find out what would be the perfect gift for Sara.  
  
Carefully, as if Sara was still there, Nick tiptoed up the stairs trying not to make a sound. He reached the landing. The hallway was dark but he could see a faint glow coming from one of the rooms.  
  
Nick knew he shouldn't do this, but this was his chance. He would find something that would knock Sara's socks off. Even if it meant Sara would knock his head off first if she caught him sneaking around his house.  
  
Nick walked over to the glow. He looked into the room and saw it was coming from Sara's desktop computer. The computer was in some sort of study. Papers and books were littered everywhere.  
  
Gently, he walked across the carpeted floor and sat down in front of the computer. Nick saw Sara's email account open on the screen. He knew that this was against the law, and he was a law enforcer, and the fact that if Sara knew, she would personally make sure that he wouldn't be able to say anything ever again, but Nick really needed an idea to what she wanted.  
  
He glanced at the subjects. Junk, junk, junk, work, work, and then something caught his eye.  
  
The subject read: "I miss you so much! Hope you have a merry Christmas!"  
  
It was from 'PAHorseRider345@equestrian.com' (a/n: not a real email that I know of! So don't go emailing it!)  
  
He opened the email.  
  
"Dear Sara,  
  
You last letter really cheered me up. I can't believe Jack left me for that slut! I have been missing unbelievable, especially now that it is Christmas. College feels like a really long time ago. I guess because it was a long time ago. I can't believe that we haven't seen each other in years!  
  
How I wish we were back at Harvard together!  
  
I was thinking about coming out there for the holidays, but my funds won't stretch that far. How I really wish I could see you again!  
  
Hope you have a Merry Christmas!  
  
~Amy"  
  
Nick read the email a couple times. A thought suddenly crossed his mind.  
  
What if he could bring this 'Amy' to Las Vegas for Christmas for Sara! That would be the Greatest Christmas Gift Ever!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This should only be at the most a 4-chapter story but I am aiming at 3 maybe only 2. It all depends on if I get a really big idea or something  
  
I hope you liked it! Please r/r! Thanx!  
  
~Jax 


End file.
